


No Sleep Till Midnight

by mousapelli



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Insomnia, M/M, Mysterious Tower (Kingdom Hearts), Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sora is excited to have a Mysterious Tower sleepover with Riku and Kairi, but even more excited to have an excuse to stay up late and pretend that his insomnia isn't a problem at all. Set during KH3 but no particular spoilers.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 304
Collections: write to my heart





	No Sleep Till Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for shiritori months ago and then got distracted writing my KH secret santa and doing other stuff. So now I've finally finished an hour before the DLC hits east coast north America so nobody will probably read it. 
> 
> This week is going super great. 
> 
> Anytime I have Riku and Sora's room in the Mysterious Tower is the room they called into being in "Last Thing's First" and tag the door nearest theirs as potentially Kairi's.

Sora had always loved sleepovers. Some of his very favorite things were all sleepover activities, like ordering pizza, making popcorn, watching a movie that was a little too scary, going to bed late and whispering after light's out. So when Kairi had messaged that she was coming to the Mysterious Tower to have Yen Sid assess her magic, and then staying the night, Sora called it an official sleepover before Riku had even answered Kairi's message. 

[rikus due back in a couple hrs] Sora messaged back in their Islanders Only group chat. [were gonna make popcorn and pizza and stay up aaaaaaall nite]

[yeah right] Kairi sent back. [you ALWAYS pass out first]

Sora sent back a line of tongue-stuck-out emoji. [just for that u cant pick pizza toppings]

Eventually, when Riku had checked his messages and had to scroll back through a ten-minute emoji battle, his response was simply, [There is no way the Mysterious Tower can produce an edible pizza.]

Sora didn't care about the pizza nearly as much as he cared about having a good excuse to stay up late. Lately, falling asleep had become the thing Sora hated more than almost anything. Half the time sleep was impossible, no matter how tired he was, and even when he managed it, he spent the entire slide into unconsciousness afraid of how much time he'd lose while asleep this time, or how many memories. So staying up late with Riku and Kairi, maybe even all night, sounded perfect to Sora. 

Riku was right about the pizza. They managed to convince the Tower's kitchen to produce some popcorn, at least. It was pink and blue, but it tasted fine. The scary movie was also impossible on short notice, and Riku vetoed Sora's suggestion of the brooms putting on a creepy shadow puppet show, but between the three of them they had plenty to catch up on. 

They settled in Kairi's room to swap stories, popcorn between them. The perpetual twilight outside the Tower's windows made it hard to tell how long they'd been talking, but eventually all of them were yawning every few sentences. 

"I'm calling it. Story time is over for tonight, boys," Kairi said, yawning in her beanbag chair. Her room in the Mysterious Tower had sprouted a whole fairy ring of them the first time she'd made the room materialize, all cheerful crayon colors with synthesis elemental patterns. She had claimed the bright blue one with the Aero pattern as hers permanently, and was currently sunk so deeply into it that it seemed unlikely she'd be able to get out of it on her own. 

"Aw, Kairiii," Sora whined, flopped stomach-down on the orange Serenity beanbag. Riku was slouched in the yellow Thunder beanbag behind him, Sora's feet in his lap. "Not yet! It's too early for sleepover bedtime." 

"I can barely keep my eyes open!" Kairi complained, making a feeble attempt to get up. Her feet kicked a little, getting her nowhere. "I had training all day before this! You guys can tell me the rest of your story in the morning, ok?"

"Noooo," Sora protested, melodramatic. He kicked his feet a little, until Riku caught his ankle because he was kicking a little too close to some other important elements.

"Watch it," Riku warned. His palm was hot against the thin skin of Sora's ankle, the firmness of his grip making a touch of color rise to Sora's cheeks. Sora kicked again, just to be a jerk, then gasped when Riku brushed his thumb firmly down the ticklish sole of Sora's foot. "I warned you!"

"Stop, stop!" Sora giggled, squirming and getting nowhere, no leverage with the squashy beanbag underneath his stomach holding him up from the floor. "Kairi, help me!" 

"Sorry, I'm trapped," Kairi said, clearly making no move to get up. She yawned again, hugely, when the wrestling match went on longer than a few seconds. "Get out, seriously, go flirt in your own room, huh?"

"We're not— _oof_ ," Riku choked as Sora broke one foot free of Riku's grip and gave him a glancing ball-tap that he richly deserved.

"Sorry," Sora apologized when they were out in the hallway, but he was grinning. 

"You aren't," Riku complained, voice still a few notes higher than usual. He pushed open their door and shoved Sora through it with a hand between his shoulder blades. 

"I'll make it up to you?" Sora offered sweetly, tilting his head back to eye Riku hopefully. 

Riku pulled the door shut, the hand on Sora's T-shirt pulling him back flush to Riku's chest. "That might be acceptable. Although I'm not sure exactly what your offer is since two minutes ago you crushed my junk into synthesis shards."

"Riku!" Sora laughed, twisting in Riku's arms and pushing up to his toes to steal a kiss. He meant for it to be quick, but one kiss turned into two and then three, Sora's arms curling tightly around Riku's neck. It seemed like they were always running off to different places practically since the moment they'd gotten together, and just being pressed close to Riku felt overwhelming, everything else much less important. 

"Mm," Riku hummed against Sora's mouth. "Let's at least get ready for bed, before we get too distracted."

"Aw, you don't really want to go to bed, right?" Sora dropped back to standing flat on the floor, pouting. 

"I want to at least get _in_ bed," Riku said, nudging Sora along with coaxing hands. "You had a long day before we ever got back here, I have no idea how you aren't dead on your feet right now."

"I'm excited to see you guys," Sora hedged, true but not really the reason. Riku murmured that he was happy to see him too, dropping an absent kiss against the top of Sora's head before letting go of him to pick his travel pack up off the floor. 

"Come take a bath with me?" Riku offered, digging around for his bathroom stuff with difficulty inside his overstuffed pack. 

"You're trying to make me sleepy," Sora accused, toeing at his own backpack without picking it up. 

"Possible, but you did just promise to make it up to me." Riku held up his toothbrush in triumph. Noticing Sora's reluctant expression, Riku looked him over more carefully. "You really don't want to?"

"No, I do," Sora gave in immediately, stripping his T-shirt off. He liked soaking lazily in the bath, and certainly liked being naked with Riku, and anyway wanted to spend every possible second of their time in the same room before they had to both head off in the morning. 

The bath was nice, hot water easing their sore muscles while they talked quietly about the small injuries and bruises each of them were currently carrying around. Riku had to practically drag Sora out of the water once it started to cool, laughing at his hair spikes flattened and dripping in his face. They didn't have much in the way of spare clothing in the Tower, but Riku dug up a clean T-shirt for Sora to borrow and a pair of sweatpants for himself. 

"We don't really have to sleep, do we?" Sora asked, perched on the side of the bed rather than getting all the way into it. 

"What's up with you?" Riku asked, crawling past Sora to bury himself under the pile of blankets, sighing happily. Sora wrapped arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees. 

"Nothing," he answered. When Riku frowned up at him, Sora glanced away. Riku reached up to poke him between the eyes, drawing Sora's gaze back. 

"Nightmares?" Riku asked more gently. 

"Nah." Sora shrugged a little, Riku's shirt slipping off one shoulder. "It's just…falling asleep's a little…" Sora trailed off, feeling too stupid to finish his thought of _scary_. He knew that he was safe in the Mysterious Tower, safe in their room, safe with Riku, but the whole back of his throat was still metallic with anxiety.

Riku nodded, like he understood. He held up one edge of the blanket. "Want me to tell you a story under the covers?"

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed, delighted. He squirmed under the blankets, already warm from Riku's body heat, while Riku stacked their pillows up. 

When they scrunched down flat on their backs, the pillows were just high enough to hold the blankets up for some breathing room, but the space still felt like a small, cozy cave just big enough for them. Smaller spaces always felt better to Sora these days; too many surprise attacks from behind, too many corners where the shadows slid out suddenly. But monsters couldn't get you under the blankets, right? 

"We don't have a flashlight," Sora said. Riku had always made up stories by flashlight, because his bedroom hadn't had a nightlight, and Sora had been scared of the dark during their earliest sleepovers. 

"We can use my phone," Riku suggested, lighting up his screen. It lit up the small space under the blankets, a reasonable facsimile of the undependable flashlight Sora had brought with him to every sleepover. "Good?"

"Mmhmm." Sora snuggled in close under Riku's arm. "What story?"

"A new one. About…a dragon. A big blue dragon, with spikes like gem stones and huge black wings, but he couldn't fly."

"Why not?" Sora wanted to know, tracing fingertips up and down the inside of Riku's arm. Riku shivered when he trailed too close to Riku's elbow, but didn't tell him to stop. 

"Because he was too grumpy. Dragons need happy thoughts to fly just like fairies, except theirs are mostly about treasure hoards and eating knights. But this dragon couldn't come up with a single happy thought, because he was too grumpy, and he was even grumpier because he couldn't fly, and so on. All he did was stomp around and breathe fire, and he was such a crank that soon nobody would put up with him anymore except his best friend."

"Riku." Sora rolled his eyes a little, recognizing this story.

"Do you want a story or not?" Riku paused, and when Sora didn't interrupt again, went on. "The dragon's best friend was a little red dragon, smart and quick and full of ideas, so he suggested they go on a trip to find the dragon a happy thought. They'd have to walk, though, since the dragon couldn't fly, and he was grumpy about that too, stomping along behind his best friend, dragging his tail like a jerk…"

Sora sank into a pleasant lull under the familiar rise and fall of Riku's voice. His stories were always winding and full of colorful detail, sidetracking this way and that to introduce their friends in easily-recognized roles. This time Aqua was a helpful witch who gave the dragons a key to a lost treasure, and Lea was a fire fairy who challenged the dragons to a fire-breathing contest.

It was all ridiculous, and Sora loved it. He loved watching Riku talk, the way Riku made tiny hand gestures with just his fingers, and the way his eyes were low-lidded because he was exhausted too but keeping himself awake to make up a story just for Sora. Sora loved Riku so, so much. 

Eventually Riku turned his head and noticed Sora staring. "Hm?"

Rather than answering, Sora leaned across the centimeters separating their faces and kissed Riku soundly. He rolled half on top of Riku, dislodging the tented blankets, and groaned softly when Riku wound a hand tight in his hair. The air in the small space space turned stuffy almost immediately, but Sora reveled in the heat of it against his skin, the closeness of their blanket cave that was only big enough for the two of them. Sora licked his way into Riku's mouth, turning the kiss messy, as he fidgeted his hand across Riku's bare chest, his shoulder, down his back, dragging fingertips over every ridge and dip. Riku's muscles were so _nice_ , and the soft noises he was making against Sora's mouth were even nicer. 

"Do you wanna?" Riku pulled back just far enough to ask. Sora nodded impatiently even though Riku hadn't asked what Sora might wanna, specifically. 

_Anything_ , Sora thought as Riku slid hands up the back of his shirt. Riku's hands felt so big splayed over his spine, warm and rough with calluses, and Sora would let Riku do anything in the whole world to him with those hands. Gripping Riku's shoulders, Sora tugged on him, urging Riku to roll over with him so that he was on his back, Riku a solid, reassuring pressure on top of him. 

Sora whined with displeasure when Riku yanked down the blankets, the cooler air of the room rushing over them. He whined louder when Riku bent his head to lick the hollow of his throat, his warm breath over the wet skin making Sora's arms goosebump. 

"Shh," Riku scolded, even though he was grinning, that small lazy smirk at the corner of his mouth that made Sora twice as crazy now as it ever had back before sex was a thing they did. "Kairi'll hear through the wall."

"They're magic walls!" Sora protested, squirming to try and get rid of his shirt, but it was trapped between them. "The whole Tower's insane! Her room might be in another dimension for all we know!" 

"Loud as you are, she'd probably still hear." Riku was laughing for real now, catching Sora's wrists to pin them down to the bed on either side of Sora's shoulders. "Want something?"

"Riku!" Sora said in exasperation, rolling his hips up so that his hardness had to be obvious against Riku's stomach. 

"Ask me." Riku's voice was quieter, less sure. When Sora looked up, Riku's gaze was shy, the tips of his ears flushed pink. "Ask and I'll do it."

"I…" Sora felt the embarrassed blush creeping up his neck, throat suddenly dry. They'd never talked about what they were doing directly before, never even done it with the lights on. Sora's chest pulled tight at the idea that he could order Riku to do anything he wanted. Quickly before he lost his nerve, Sora blurted, "Your mouth."

"Oh. On you?" Riku clarified softly. Sora nodded, too shy to get any more words out. "Ok."

"Really?" Sora asked, which was stupid; Riku had done it before, twice, without Sora ever asking him to. 

"Yeah." Riku kissed Sora again, slower, sweeter. He let go of Sora's wrists, but Sora left them where they were anyway, letting Riku do whatever he wanted. Eventually Riku sat back up and reached to strip the borrowed shirt off Sora, and Sora let him do that too. Riku paused with his hand hovering over the waist of Sora's boxers. "Can I take these off?"

"Uh-huh," Sora agreed, then added, "You too." Riku's phone had gone dark by now, which meant there wasn't much to see, but Sora felt silly when he was naked and Riku wasn't yet. Plus the thrill of being naked together hadn't worn off yet; Sora didn't know if it ever would, given how his heart started racing as soon as he felt Riku's hands sliding his boxers down over his hips. The mattress shifted under Sora as Riku stripped off his sweatpants, and Sora groped through the blankets for Riku's phone, suddenly wanting to see after all. 

When he pressed the button to light up the lock screen, Riku blinked at him in surprise.

"I couldn't see," Sora muttered quickly, reaching for Riku's hand and setting his thumb on the button to fingerprint unlock it. Sora frowned at the phone for a second before holding it out to Riku. "Make it so it won't go off."

Riku took the phone, biting his lip in the way he did when he was trying not to smile. "We could just turn on the lights." He adjusted the right setting, fiddling the brightness down so that it was a pleasant yellow glow instead of burning out their eyeballs.

Sora shook his head. "No. Not yet," Sora amended, making Riku tilt his head. Sora hugged his knees to his chest, not able to explain himself well. 

"All right," Riku agreed without prying, sitting the phone down next to the pillows where it might be out of the way. Sora kissed Riku's cheek, relieved. "There. Lie back."

Riku pushed Sora down against the pillows. Sora relaxed into them cooperatively, thinking that Riku looked nice in the glow of the phone, the light of it catching in the ends of his hair and the smooth curve of his shoulder. Sora reached to trace that curve with his fingertips, feeling the shift of muscle and bone under Riku's skin. Riku nudged Sora's knees apart so that he could settle between them.

"Still ok?" Riku asked, his hands settling on Sora's waist. Sora nodded, humming happily at the heat of Riku's palms sinking into his skin, louder when Riku slid one hand down to wrap around him. "Good."

Riku leaned in to press his mouth to Sora's throat, licking at his pulse point for a moment before kissing his way down Sora's chest. He went slow, his path predictable like he didn't want to startle Sora. Anticipation buzzed in Sora's chest as Riku slid lower, his heart skipping a couple beats every time Riku glanced up and their eyes caught. Normally Sora was quick to demand that Riku hurry up, but just lying back and letting Riku take care of him felt so good that Sora couldn't bring himself to rush him. 

By the time Riku did actually put his mouth on him, Sora was a flushed, shivering mess. Riku's hands were great, but his mouth was something else entirely, hot and wet against Sora's skin, short-circuiting all of Sora's thoughts except _yes_ and _more_. Sora was dimly aware he was making an embarrassing amount of noise, but couldn't stop it. His hips jerked up, also out of his control, but Riku's weight pressing down on his thighs thankfully kept Sora from surprising or hurting him. 

Sora wished it could go on forever, but he was already unraveling too fast to stop it, too fast to even warn Riku as he went over the edge. Why Riku making him come felt so much better than doing it himself, Sora had no idea, other than that Riku was amazing at everything. By the time Sora peeled his eyes open, Riku was sitting up, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. 

"Sorry," Sora muttered, embarrassment creeping through his pleasure haze. 

"I don't care," Riku assured, crawling up to lie against Sora's side. Sora's body felt like jelly but he forced his limbs to roll so that he and Riku were pressed chest to chest, face to face. Riku was flushed down to his chest, cheeks on fire under Sora's palms when he reached up to cup Riku's face. "Except now you gotta kiss me like this."

Sora's indignant squawk was cut off by Riku's mouth, his protest sputtering out almost immediately. It was hard to care about anything else when Riku was kissing him intently, and if Sora was supposed to think it was weird or gross after where Riku's mouth had been, he didn't. Riku's hands dragged restlessly over Sora's back, leaving heated trails behind, and Riku was hard against Sora's thigh. He was trembling, Sora realized, as if doing that to Sora had really worked him up. 

Was that really why, Sora wondered, squirming because he liked the idea of that so much. He pulled back just enough for air, marveling at how Riku's eyes looked a little glassy when they blinked open. 

"Can I do that to you?" Sora asked, because he wanted to do something just as good for Riku. 

"Next time," Riku said, making Sora blink because he really hadn't expected to be told no. "No, not…I want you to, I _really_ want, just, I'm so close, I'll…can you just touch me?"

"Yeah," Sora answered, relieved it wasn't actually a rejection. He worked a hand between them to wrap around Riku, and Riku wasn't kidding how close he was, twitching against Sora's palm as soon as Sora touched him. The wonder of getting to touch Riku like this hadn't worn off yet, and maybe it never would if they always went weeks at a time between seeing each other or being able to touch each other. 

Riku pressed his face into the curve of Sora's neck, groaning Sora's name, breath damp against Sora's throat. It sent ripples of heat over Sora's skin even though it was too soon for him to get hard again. Sora fumbled his grip on Riku, struggling to concentrate, and suddenly one of Riku's hands was over Sora's, squeezing his grip tight. They stroked Riku together, Riku tensed and trembling, hips jerking unsteadily. Teeth dug into Sora's collarbone suddenly, making him yelp in surprise, and then Riku was coming in a heated rush between them. 

Sora let his eyes flutter shut, the only noise their harsh breathing until Riku muttered hoarsely, "I bit you."

"S'fine. Didn't hurt," Sora murmured. It had, a little, but it had felt kind of good in the moment, everything intense. "Leave a mark?"

The blankets rustled as Riku shifted. "Definitely. Sorry, I'm so—"

"Good," Sora interrupted Riku's apology. Last time he'd taken away bruises the shape of Riku's fingers on his hips, and Sora had been sorry when they faded. "It's nice having proof I really saw you." 

Riku sucked in a breath like he was going to answer, but then only kissed the bite mark, and again on Sora's heart scar, just below. Sora let Riku do what he wanted, cooperative deadweight as Riku sat up to find something to clean them off, then resettled the blankets around them. It was so warm and comfortable…

Sora didn't realize he was falling asleep until the bottom of his stomach dropped out suddenly with the sensation of falling, and he jerked himself upright, gasping. 

"Uuuugh," he grumbled, rubbing at his face. "You tricked me." He twisted to pout at Riku, but it was too dark in the room with Riku's phone off to tell if Riku could see him. 

A hand curled around Sora's wrist gently, pulling him to lie back down. Riku's voice was soft with understanding when he said, "You're afraid of falling asleep."

Sora didn't answer, scrunching down into the blankets deeper, bracing himself to be lectured. He needed rest, he was being silly, he was safe here…

Instead of any of that, Riku asked, "Is there something I can do to make it easier?"

For a second, Sora's throat closed up at the sweetness of Riku asking what he needed rather than the endless advice everybody else kept giving. There wasn't anything anyone could do, Sora thought, but he knew better than to tell Riku that. He rolled onto his side into his earlier position with Riku's cheek resting on his shoulder, humming when Riku's arms hugged him securely around the waist. "You're already doing it."

"Mm." Riku didn't sound entirely happy with that, but he didn't argue, only shifted their position a little to get more comfortable. Riku sighed softly, breath warm against Sora's bare skin. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, I'm fine." Sora's gaze drifted up to the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling of their tower room, their soft blues, greens, pinks, and oranges soothing. "It feels nice being here, with you. Go to sleep."

Riku grumbled under his breath, but Sora worked fingers into his hair and stroked through it gently, repetitively, and it didn't take Riku long to become deadweight against him. Sora was warm and relaxed, glad that he could listen to the sound of Riku breathing, feel the weight of Riku gradually putting his arm to sleep. 

Sora drifted in and out, dozing in snatches here and there. Riku rolled over at one point in the night, so that Sora ended up spooned along his back like Riku was his favorite stuffed animal. With his eyes closed in the quietest part of the night, Sora could almost feel the humming of Riku's Dream Eater sigil where his chest was pressed against Riku's bare back. The pleasant white noise of it, like a television left on very low, or the roll of the ocean through a closed window, finally dropped Sora off to sleep sound enough to last for a few hours. 

When Riku's phone alarm went off, Sora opened his eyes blearily to find Riku stretching over top of him to silence it. Once he tapped it, Riku looked down with a smile that made Sora's heart flutter. Riku always did look cutest with pillow creases in his cheek and his hair sticking out every which way, eyes still heavy-lidded, flushed sleep-warm.

"Hi," Riku said softly. "Good morning."

"Nnngh." Sora tugged Riku down, pressing his face in against Riku's chest. "Five more minutes." Riku's laughter buzzed against Sora's cheek. 

Later, after they'd done all the hard parts of getting up and hugging goodbye and going their separate ways, Sora's Gummi phone chirped in his pocket. Sora roused himself from the way he'd been staring blankly out the Gummi ship cockpit and reached for it, pleased to see a message from Riku. 

[I never finished your story] it said. 

Sora smiled, one hand creeping up to press on the bruise on his collarbone, just under the neckline of his T-shirt, the small ache of it pleasant. [next time] he wrote back. [gotta know if u found your happy thought, grumpy dragon]

[You know you're always my happy thought.]

[Cute] Kairi messaged, making Sora startle, and then flush pink as realization set in. [You two know this is the group chat, right?]


End file.
